Will Gakupo Get Kaiko Back?
by Gakupo X Kaiko fangirl
Summary: The Vocaloid's went to an amusement park and drama has followed them, what will happen?


Hey everyone! What's up! I'm here to give you another story alright this is called! Well the titles below so yeah lol lets begin!

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID CHARACTERS OR THE SONG!

Chapter 1:Amusement Park & Truth or Dare?

* * *

><p>The Vocaloids were pretty bored they didn't have any upcoming performances so they were all just sitting in the living room thinking of what to do. Then out of the blue Kaiko burst into the room wearing her snow outfit, everyone jumped except Len he fell out of his chair and landed on his head.<p>

"Hey everyone!" Kaiko yelled with happiness

"Hi Kaiko…" everyone replied dully

"Come on guys turn that frown upside down it's a beautiful day! Besides the wind so lets do something get out…..Go to an amusement park!" Kaiko said jumping up and down

"Yes I agree lets do it lets do it!" Len exclaimed going next to Kaiko and joining her in jumping up and down

"Sounds childish" Luka spoke up

"It would be cool! Ok whoever is coming go next to the jumping ones" Gumi said going next to Kaiko and Len

"Ill go so Len wont be alone" said both Rin and Neru getting up and joining the jumping

"I shall go as well since Miss Kaiko is going" Gakupo stated while getting up and going next to Kaiko with a small smile

"Ill go then" Luka said getting up

"We will all go" Miku finally said

So everyone got in the cars (Ok let me explain who's in what car in 1 car we have Gakupo driving, Kaiko in the passenger seat, Len in the back on the left, Kaito in the back in the middle, Luka also in the back on the right. In car 2 we have Meiko driving, Haku in the passenger seat, in the middle seat on the left we have Miku, in the middle seat sitting in the middle we have Mikuo, in the middle seat on the right we have Gumi, and in the back seat on the right we have Rin, in the back seat in the middle is Dell, and in the back seat on the left we have Neru. That's all)

IN CAR ONE

* * *

><p>"And we are off!" said Kaiko and Len screaming it out of the window<p>

"Careful you two don't fall out" said Gakupo

Kaiko sticks her head inside the car again but Len keeps it out "Len get your head back in!" said Kaito warning him

"No I refuse!" Len says enjoying the wind in his hair

Kaito gets a grin upon his lips and he pinches Lens butt and Len let out a girly yelp "Your such a pervert!" Len said with a flustered face

"Heh well you should have put your head back in" said Kaito grinning

"Can you guys put music before I die of boredom" said Luka with an annoyed face

Kaiko grabbed there CD book and started flipping trough it then she found one that said Mix so she put it in and the first song played (JoJo-Little To Late) as soon as it started Kaiko squealed since she loved that song "Jeez calm down you sound like a mouse" Luka said

"Sorry" Kaiko said embarrassed

"Sing it!" said Len, Kaito, & Gakupo

She blushed and started singing it but "Will you stop singing!" Luka said annoyed just trying to hear music

Kaiko started to get mad but she held it in and turned her head and Gakupo noticed so he laid his hand on hers and she turned to him so he gave her a loving smile, she blushed and returned the smile

IN CAR TWO

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhh! Slow down!" said everyone in car two<p>

"Wohoo!" said the drunk driver Meiko (kids don't try this at home…..seriously)

They all finally get there so everyone gets out.

WOOT FAIR TIME!

* * *

><p>"Wow this is so amazing" Kaiko said<p>

Everyone paid for the entrance and they got their wrist bands

"So what are we getting on first?" Kaiko questioned

"That" Len pointed to a boat ride that went left and right pretty high

Kaiko gulped "Ok who is getting on and who isn't line up next to Len if your getting on, chickens go next to Miku and Mikuo" Luka said

Kaiko, Gakupo, Haku, Rin, Dell, Kaito, Luka, and Gumi lined up next to Len and the rest lined up next to Miku and Mikuo

"Ok so we are group one you guys are group two now we separate now but all of us meet back up here at 11:00 sharp" Luka said putting the ground rules

Everyone nodded and they separated.

GROUP ONE

* * *

><p>It was there turn in line so they went trough the mini gate. Kaiko was shaking lot so Gakupo stayed next to her (ok who sat where Gakupo sat on the very end on the left side and he scooted to the right, Kaiko sat next to Gakupo in the middle, Gumi joined them and sat on the left. On the other end sat Luka scooted to the right, Dell sat next to Luka in the middle, and Haku joined them and sat on the left. While Rin sat one seat below Gakupo, Kaiko, and Gumi and she scooted to the right, Len sat next to Rin in the middle, and Kaito went on the left of Len and Rin)<p>

The ride started and is started off not to high "O this isn't so bad ^^" Kaiko said smiling at Gakupo then the ride went higher until it felt like the ones on the ends were gonna fly out so Kaiko screamed like their was no tomorrow and she held onto Gakupos arm and she put her head on his shoulder. He seen she was scared so he put his arm around her to comfort her.

Len and Rin were having fun they has their hands in the air "WOHOO!" said Len and Rin

The rest of them were all just screaming not saying anything else, Then the ride ended so everyone got off

"Lets go again! Lets go again!" the twins exclaimed happily

"Umm how about we go to the bumper karts instead!" Kaiko said nervously

"Bumper karts WOHOO!" the twins kept screaming

"Lets head to the karts then" Gakupo said while grabbing Kaiko's hand

They walked over to the bumper karts and they each got on one except the twins they got on one together. The twins start bumping everyone, Luka kept bumping Kaiko she bumped her at least 17 times, Kaiko held in her anger again then out of the blue the twins bumped Luka straight out and they grinned mischievously, Kaiko just giggled at that, Haku kept bumping into Dell and Dell bumped her so hard that it made her kart shake, Kaito finally got the twins and they turned and started going after him, Then the karts stopped so they got off.

"Your lucky they stopped the bumper karts Kaito" said the twins and Kaito stuck his tongue out at them in return "O don't worry we'll get you at some point" the twins said grinning

"So what's the next ride?" said Haku getting bored

"How about that one" said Kaiko pointing to a huge roller coaster

"Are you sure Kaiko san?" Gakupo said unsure since she got scared on the boat ride

"O let the little brave one do it miss daring" Luka said interrupting Gakupo

They walked over to it and they got in line. Then something horrible happened

"Ok blue haired girl you come here since thease guys need another rider" the ride person said to Kaiko

Kaiko bite her lip thinking ("How can I do this scary ride without Gakupo's comfort") Luka pushed her forward and the man strapped Kaiko in next to 3 men and he started putting other people in.

"Hey I'm Josh Meeks" said one of the men who was strapped next to her on her right. He had brown hair, green eyes pretty attractive, he was wearing a white shirt with a black vest on top and black pants.

"I'm John Wolf" said the one strapped next to her on the left. He had black hair, clear blue eyes, a plain black T shirt and black pants.

"And I'm Matthew Rose" said the one on the left end he had orange reddish hair, red eyes, he had an aero postal shirt on it was red with some plain blue jeans.

"I'm Kaiko Shion nice to meet you guys" Kaiko said a little shy

"Hey don't be scared by the way its not so bad" said Josh with a smile

"Thanks Josh" said Kaiko smiling back

"And if you do get scared feel free to hold my hand" said John

"Or mine" said Matthew laughing

Kaiko giggled a little then the ride started and the seats turned them on their stomachs and Kaiko gulped then the ride started it was going straight up, then it fell down to its drop and everyone screamed some of fear some of enjoyness (I know its not a word) then at the end of the ride everyone got off and one person puked.

"So Kaiko were gonna go get some cotton candy and play some games you in?" said Josh

"Well I'm here with my friends so I cant sorry" she said

"Where are they?, see if they wanna come to" John said

"Well ok" she turned around and seen that her friends were no where in sight, she looked around puzzled then she seen Gakupo looking around and Luka standing next to him with her arms crossed "O their they are" Kaiko said running off

"Dude were gonna head to the bathrooms k" john said

"O ok hurry back dude" Josh said to them

They went off and Josh went over to Kaiko

"So you guys wanna do it?" Kaiko said to them

"Well can we get on this ride first?" Gakupo said to Kaiko grabbing her hand

"It depends what ride are you talking about" Kaiko tells him

He points to the Tunnel Of Love and Kaiko got flustered "Well ok if you want to" she said looking into his purple eyes lovingly

"Hey Kaiko so are your friends up for it" Josh interrupted

"O hey Josh they said ok but we wanna get on something first, where are Matthew and John at?" she asks curious

"Bathroom by the way you only have two friends?" said Josh curious

"O no the rest are in the bathroom to ^.^" she says nervously

"O -laughs- that's a coincidence huh?" Josh said laughing a bit

"Yeah" she says

"Can we get this stupid ride over with!" said Luka pulling Gakupo and Kaiko to the ride

They get their then the man tells them to step in but "Ok purple haired guy and pink haired girl go in" the man tells Gakupo and Luka

"Whoa whoa wait I'm not with her I'm with-" before Gakupo could finish his sentence Luka pulls him in the mini boat and it goes off. Kaiko holds in her anger again

"Come on Josh lets go to the end of this thing" Kaiko says pulling him to the exit

Then they get their and Kaiko starts biting her bottom lip with anticipation. Then finally Gakupo and Luka come out of the tunnel and-They were kissing? (O.o) Kaiko looked and her heart immediately shattered into a billion pieces and tears started falling. Gakupo pushed Luka off and he hurried to get off of the mini boat then he ran to tell Kaiko what really happened but she already ran off "Kaiko san wait!" Gakupo shouted to her but it was to late she had disappeared in the crowd and his heart began to ache "Please come back" he fell to his knees and he put a frown, got up and stomped to Luka "You! Its your fault that Kaiko san ran off! How dare you ruin my relationship" Gakupo shouted at Luka

"Your better off without her anyways" Luka said calmly

"Your just jealous because she was actually happy!" he shouted again

"As if I don't care shes with you" Luka replied

"Don't lie to me ok! Your just mad that you will always be alone! you had your chance with me but you always blew it and now that Kaiko has my love your taking it out on her!" Gakupo says angrily and he stomps off.

GROUP TWO

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Mikuo exclaimed and he handed Miku a stuffed dog<p>

"Cute! Thanks Mikuo you're the best!" Miku kissing him (By the way not a big fan of this pairing but, a person requested it so I did it and here ya go love ;P)

"Hey -hic- guys did you know they -hic- have beer here -giggles-" Meiko says moving side to side

"Nice im stuck with the drunk one and the annoying couple ugh not my day" said Neru

11:00 MEET UP TIME

* * *

><p>Group 1 and 2 met up just in time-but wait wheres Kaiko?<p>

"Where's my sister" Kaito said looking a Gakupo angrily

"Miss Kaiko ran off I don't know where but she got upset since Luka kissed me" Gakupo said putting his head down with sadness

"What you lost my sister!" Kaito said yelling at Gakupo

"Lets leave her here I mean I said 11:00 sharp if your not here you get left behind" Luka said

"No we arent leaving her here!" said Gakupo and Kaito yelling at Luka

"Isn't that her right over there walking over here" said the twins

"Hi everyone" Kaiko said calmly

"Kaiko san!" Gakupo said happily and he goes next to her like a dog *insert imaginary puppy ears*

"Well guys how about we start going" said Kaiko ignoring Gakupo

"Alright" everyone said

Everyone got in the cars. (since it was a quite ride to their hosue lets skip the ride home . )

IN THE LIVING ROOM

* * *

><p>"How about we play truth or dare you guys" Len suggested<p>

Everyone nodded

"Ill start ok….Gumi truth or dare?" Len asked

"Dare" Gumi said

"Ok I dare you to…flash Kaito!" Len said daring

"I'm sooooooo gonna get you back for this" Gumi said then she got up, went to Kaito and lifted her top realy quick then shot it back down and sat back down

"Wow -blush-" Kaito stood frozen

"Ok now…Mikuo! Truth or dare" Gumi asked

"Hmm…dare" Mikuo replied

"I dare you to…..kiss Miku!" Gumi said grinning

Mikuo shrugged and he kissed Miku "O Mikuo~" Miku said fainting (More M X M) "Ok besides that Luka truth or dare?" Mikuo asked

"Truth" Luka said

"Ok who are you crushing on?" Mikuo asked

"…Gakupo" Luka said

Everyones eyes widened "Unexpected wow" said Rin

"Whatever now umm Meiko truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Meiko shouted

"Ok I dare you to…smack Kaito"

"Ok!" she smacks Kaito and he falls to the floor "Now Haku truth or dare?" Meiko asked

"Hmm…..dare" Haku replied

"I dare you to -hic- drink and then -hic- get down with me and Dell!" (By the when I say get down I mean the dance not well you know lol.)

"With pleasure" Haku says getting up, grabbing Dell and going in the kitchen with Meiko

"Ok since she left ill go umm Neru truth or dare" Kaito asks

"Dare"

"I dare you to run around the house naked 3 times shouting I'm naked" Kaito says laughing

"Heck no!"

"O but it's a dare girly" he says grinning

"Ugh fine!" Neru says getting up

OUSIDE THE HOUSE

* * *

><p>Neru takes her clothes off and she starts running around "IM NAKED IM NAKED IM NAKED! IM NUDE!" Neru shouts then she finally finishes and she runs inside and puts her clothes on<p>

"O.o what the heck was that" said Big Al

"Just keep walking!" said Miki

INSIDE THE HOUSE IN THE LIVING ROOM

* * *

><p>"Cant belive you did it! -laughs-" says Kaito<p>

"Shut up! Now Gakupo truth or dare?" Neru questions

"Hn…..Dare" Gakupo says

"Ok I dare you to….do the belly dance o and you have to takes off your shirt" Neru says

"Fine" he takes off his shirt and he gets up in front of everyone and he starts dancing. Then he finished puts his shirt back on and sits back down "Ok now Rin truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Rin shouts

"Ok calm down ummm I dare you to…..scream doughnuts are nothing without milk" Gakupo says

"Ok….DOUGHNUTS ARE NOTHING WITHOUT MILK I TELL YOU!" Rin says "Ok now Kaiko truth or dare" Rin asks her

"Ummmm dare"

"Ok hmm I dare you to tell us all why are you mad at Gakupo!" Rin says

"Ok…well Luka dragged him into the tunnel of love and I went to the exit…and he was kissing Luka" she says with sad face

"Aww poor Kaiko" Rin says

"Yeah-" Kaiko says and Luka interups

"Well no one cares your sad!" says Luka

"…..That's it! Im sick of trying to be nice to you im always staying quite holding my anger in but I cant take it anymore! You're annoying, youre a jerk , and honey my singing is better then yours anyday!" Kaiko says yelling finally letting her anger out

"O.o" everyone says frozen

"Well since Kaiko confessed that Kaiko im sorry about that incident but you must understand it was not me that kissed her, she kissed me trust me I tried to back away but I would have fell into the water and when you ran away I felt like crying I even yelled at Luka…Kaiko you mean the world to me you know I would never try to hurt you please find it in your heart…..forgive me love" Gakupo says going over to Kaiko and grabbing her hands with a hopeful face

"…..I...I...I forgive you Gakupo im sorry I misunderstood…..I really am sorry but you hurt me I thought you liked her and that's why I thought you did that" Kaiko says with a sad face

"O my love! Never think that ever I love you so!" Gakupo says "And to prove it…will you do me the honor of being my love partner?" Gakupo questions

"You mean me as y-your girlfriend? As in we would be going steady?" Kaiko says hopeful

"Yes my love indeed it means that" Gakupo says smiling

"Yes Yes o goddeses yes!" she says jumping in his arms and they share a passionate kiss

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" everyone says

"This is the beginning of a new growing relationship" says Gakupo

"Yes it is and I cant wait for it to bloom my Gaku kun!" says Kaiko lovingly (Chessey! damn it made my mac and cheese look bland)

They share another kiss and everyone smiles.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! It took me a bit and this took me seven days sorry its just…HOMEWORK! XO BLEH!, and it wouldn't upload so I was pissed a lot of drama blah blah blah XD anyways hopefully ill update more sooner its just im in home school and I need to do homework then get to my online classes so like its just a lot of my plate lol anywho ill make another story of G X K omg! I just luuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvv it XD whatever see ya my loves ^^ XP.~By yours truly: Gakupo X Kaiko fan girl aka Kianna~<p> 


End file.
